


Human

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [36]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drug Addiction, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria thinks that Neil Dylandy might just be the most irresponsible, unorganised and idiotic person that he's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/52801.html>

Tieria thinks that Neil Dylandy might just be the most irresponsible, unorganised and idiotic person that he's ever met. His brother isn't much better either.  
  
In fact, while they're on the subject, Tieria has serious doubts as to the competence of Halle and Al Haptism too.  
  
Lasse Aeon, for his part, doesn't even bother to pretend intelligence, which at least means that Tieria knows what to expect, although that doesn't make having to put up with him any easier.  
  
No, when it comes down to it. Tieria doesn't have much good to say about any of his new housemates. But they all of them have one thing riding in their favour, because anything, _anything_ , even a house full of chimpanzees, is better than living with Regene.  
  
Tieria had been waiting for what felt like years to leave his adoptive guardians and begin his undergraduate degree programme in robotic engineering (with minors in applied mathematics, computer programming and nanotechnology). So he'd been only too happy to take Regene up on his offer of a place to stay.  
  
 _Never again._  
  
Regene is conscientious and hard-working (at least for the projects that take his interest). He is intelligent. He is tidy. And he craves more attention than a whole army full of sycophants would be able to give.  
  
Tieria loves his brother in his own way, but he does not have the time to cater to Regene's every whim, to appease each of Regene's tantrums, or to listen, constantly, to Regene's incessant whining. Tieria had tried, at first, to be accommodating; he'd made an appearance on the website; he'd modelled for Regene's sculpting assignment; he'd even fucked Regene in front of a few of Regene's vile "friends". But Tieria does not have unlimited stores of patience, nor an unlimited number of hours in the day.  
  
After two months, Tieria needed to move out. And quickly.  
  
At that time, there was only one house on the market that was cheap, close to campus, and available immediately.  
  
 _Beggars can't be choosers._  
  
Which is why Tieria now lives with a bunch of drunkards, layabouts and fools.  
  
Speaking of which:  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" asks Neil.  
  
Tieria folds his arms. "I will be fine. I am perfectly capable of grocery shopping by myself."  
  
"I know that, but I thought you might like the company."  
  
Tieria gives him a look. "Neil Dylandy, if, at any point, I happen feel that I need company, unlikely as that may be, I shall let you know. Until then, I would appreciate it if you left me alone."  
  
Neil doesn't say anything to that. He pauses for a few seconds, and then that silly half-smile of his makes a reappearance.  
  
Tieria huffs. "If you want to make yourself useful, I suggest you go clean the bathroom toilet. Quite frankly, it is disgusting."  
  
Neil laughs at that, and gives Tieria a mock salute.  
  
Tieria ignores him and walks out the door.

***  
  
Tieria has come to realise that Neil Dylandy is so damned obstinate that he refuses notice that Tieria wants _nothing to do with him_.  
  
An arm falls around Tieria's shoulders as soon as Tieria walks in the door. Tieria shrugs it off.  
  
"Neil Dylandy, maybe if you'd done a proper day's studying once in your life, you would realise that I do not have time for your nonsense."  
  
Neil smiles, oblivious to Tieria's glare. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do know what it's like to spend all day studying, and I know how useful it is to take a break every now and again."  
  
Tieria snorts.  
  
"So, what can I get you? A cup of tea? A beer? A few of us are just hanging out in the kitchen and I thought..."  
  
"You can get me nothing. I do not have time for this frivolity." Tieria gathers up his books. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do. Unlike some people around here."  
  
"Fair enough." Neil's amused chuckle follows Tieria all the way up the stairs.

***  
  
Tieria's not sure, but sometimes he thinks he sees Neil Dylandy looking at him in the most peculiar way.  
  
"There," says Neil, "isn't this better?"  
  
Tieria frowns into his coffee. "Why would anyone want to watch such an inane television show?"  
  
Neil grins. "It's not about the show. It's just about taking some time out to relax. You know, just to veg out once in a while."  
  
Tieria crosses his legs. "I am not here to 'veg out', whatever you may think. I was becoming dehydrated, so I came downstairs to get something to drink. I am only sitting in front of the television because this sofa is the most comfortable place to sit."  
  
Neil smiles at him, infuriatingly. "If you say so..."  
  
Tieria huffs. "Be quiet, Neil. I cannot hear the television over your ridiculous chatter."

***  
  
Tieria doesn't know how he manages it, but sometimes Neil Dylandy seems to be less irritating than he lets on.  
  
Tieria ends the call and only just resists the urge to throw his phone at the wall.  
  
Neil walks by with a placating smile. "Regene?" He asks. "I know how you feel. My brother annoys the fuck out of me sometimes too."  
  
Tieria stares at him wordlessly. How did Neil even know who he was talking to? "You..."  
  
Neil shrugs. "I love him, but sometimes Lyle can be an awkward little shit. From the way you were talking, it sounds like Regene can be the same."  
  
Tieria sags. "You noticed?"  
  
"You practically had steam coming out of your ears." Neil chuckles. "Sounds like you gave Regene his just desserts though."  
  
Tieria can't help but smile a little at that. "Sometimes," he admits, "Regene can be a little... difficult."  
  
Neil pats him on the back. "That's brothers for you."  
  
Tieria folds his arms. "But you live with Lyle so easily. You two are so close. How...?"  
  
For a split second, Neil's eyes glaze over. He smiles, wistfully. "Lyle and I... We've been through a lot together."

***  
  
Not that Tieria will ever admit it, but Neil Dylandy can be rather useful when he wants to be.  
  
Even with his umbrella, the rain outside has soaked Tieria to the bone. When he comes home, the first thing he does is get out of his wet clothes and have a warm shower. Since he's already wasted more time than normal, Tieria really wants to get on with his studies, but he knows that he won't be anywhere near as efficient if he skips dinner to make up for lost time.  
  
So, five minutes later, Tieria wanders into the kitchen, mulling over what he can cook without it taking too long.  
  
Luckily, or unluckily, Neil has beaten him to it.  
  
"Ah, Tieria!" he cries. "Just the person! You look like you could do with some good old-fashioned mash!"  
  
Tieria looks at him. "What?"  
  
Neil grins. "Mashed potato. I really fancied some after all that rain, but I made far too much. Do you want some?"  
  
Tieria finds that he's rather lost for words. "...You cook?"  
  
Neil laughs. "Not often, I'll grant you, but I can come up with the goods when I put my mind to it! Here..."  
  
A bowl of rather messily presented mashed potato is placed in Tieria's hands.  
  
Tieria watches as Neil takes another bowl, picks up a spoon, and sits down at the table. Then Tieria looks down at what he's been given. "...You're just going to eat it like that? On its own?"  
  
"Sure," says Neil, mouth half-full, "it's the best stuff for a cold day. Besides, it's not on its own. I put cheese in it!"  
  
Tieria doesn't know what's more laughable, the fact that Neil has clearly no idea of what constitutes a properly balanced meal, or the fact that he willingly joins Neil in eating it.

***  
  
It takes a while, but somewhere along the line, Tieria realises that Neil has a good heart underneath all those layers of flippant bravado.  
  
It's one of those times when Regene hasn't been able to source any VEDA from wherever it is that he normally gets it. He tells Tieria that he'll be able to get some more by tomorrow, but for Tieria, that's still not soon enough.  
  
Tieria hasn't taken any VEDA for 24 hours. He's almost ready to pull his own hair out. He doesn't, but he does break into tears in the kitchen.  
  
Thankfully, no-one's around to catch him, or at least, that's what he thinks. What Tieria doesn't remember is that the only thing between Neil's bedroom and the kitchen is a single wall.  
  
When Tieria's almost managed to get hold of himself again, Neil wanders in.  
  
"Hey, Tieria, are you ok?"  
  
Tieria stares resolutely out of the window. "I am _fine_ , Neil. Please leave me alone."  
  
Neil nearly does. Tieria hears him take a few steps away, but then he pauses and Tieria hears him turn back around.  
  
Silence follows, for a few seconds, and Tieria refuses to break it.  
  
He hears Neil take a breath. "Look, Tieria. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen."  
  
Tieria doesn't mean to, he really doesn't mean to, but all of a sudden he can't help another sob from welling up in his chest and suddenly he's crying again and it's all _absolutely ridiculous_.  
  
There are arms around him before he even realises it and Tieria's too overcome to even shrug them off. Then there are soft words and he's gently being led into the living room to go sit down on the sofa, and after that, somehow, Tieria finds that he's been furnished with a warm mug of tea and a box of tissues.  
  
Tieria comes back to his senses after a little while, and for a few seconds, he just sits back and holds his hands over his eyes.  
  
When he removes them, finally, he sees Neil, sitting next to him with a matching cup of tea, and watching him with a comforting smile.  
  
Tieria almost expects Neil to say something frivolous as usual, but this time Neil doesn't say anything.  
  
Still, Tieria gets the feeling that Neil expects him to say something.  
  
Tieria picks up his tea, feeling the smooth ceramic warm his hands. He looks down at the steam rising from the surface and manages a weak smile. "Thank you."  
  
Neil doesn't laugh, just smiles. "Don't mention it. You looked like you needed it."  
  
Tieria sighs, half tempted to explain the reasons for his current mood, despite how foolish that would be. What he does, in the end, is compromise. "I've been feeling a little... out of sorts today."  
  
Neil's voice is warm with the sound of a smile. "I figured that."  
  
Tieria turns to look at him, to look at that smile, and what he meets is an expression that seems to radiate understanding. For a second, Tieria feels compelled to tell Neil _everything_ , then he pauses, unsure of himself.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Tieria sighs. He leans forward to put his cup back on the coffee table, but he doesn't let it go. "I..." He stares at his fingers. "I'm not normal, Neil."  
  
When he looks back up, Neil's smile has grown. "But who is?" Neil asks.  
  
Tieria sighs, again. He sits back and folds his arms over his chest. "That's not what I mean, Neil. I mean I... I'm not... human."  
  
He hears the rustle of cloth as Neil turns to look at him, but Tieria doesn't meet his gaze.  
  
Neil's voice is gentle. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tieria curls his arms more tightly around himself. "I mean exactly what I say. Regene and I... we're not human. We were created artificially; genetically engineered and raised in a laboratory until we were ten years old. And sometimes it's," Tieria rubs his eyes, "sometimes I feel as if I don't quite know how to act like a normal person."  
  
He doesn't know what he was expecting Neil to do. Maybe he was expecting sympathy, or shock, or even revulsion, but Neil doesn't show signs of any of these. All Neil does is look at him softly. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
They sit in silence after that and drink their tea.  
  
It's not until Tieria's cup is nearly empty, that Neil speaks.  
  
"Lyle and I lost our parents, you know. And our little sister. They were murdered."  
  
Tieria's eyes widen, and he turns to look at Neil, but Neil's staring at the far wall, his eyes fixed on the middle distance and an ironic smile on his lips.  
  
"It was a hostage situation that went wrong. Lyle managed to escape but I... Of the people left in the building..." Neil shakes his head. "I was the only one that survived."  
  
Tieria knows that he should say something, but he can't. The words just won't come. Neil turns to look at him and Tieria doesn't know what to do. "You..."  
  
"It's okay." Neil smiles a sad smile. "You shared, so it's only fair for me to share too."  
  
"But..." Tieria can't help the concern from showing on his face. "How can you..."  
  
Neil smiles reassuringly, wonderfully. "I get by." He touches Tieria on the shoulder and looks him in the eye. "And so can you."  
  
Tieria stares at him, for a few seconds, then returns that smile with a small one of his own.

***  
  
Tieria thinks that Neil Dylandy might just be the most warm-hearted, most selfless person that he's ever met.  
  
Neil covers it up with layers of carefree exuberance of course, but underneath it all, now that Tieria knows where to look, he can see how kind Neil really is, sees examples of it every day.  
  
And Neil does all this, talking to people, laughing with them, helping them when they need it most; he does it all despite the fact that he has suffered more than most people can even imagine.  
  
Neil is so very strong.  
  
And here Tieria is, weak and broken, turning to VEDA for his happiness, and every action driven solely by his own selfish cause.  
  
How had he not even realised before?  
  
So Tieria makes a resolution. He will try, his utmost, to become more like Neil; to become a good person; to become worthy of the kindness that Neil is so generous to bestow upon him. It will be hard, Tieria knows, but he will try nonetheless.  
  
He will learn all he can from Neil,  
  
and one day,  
  
someday,  
  
Tieria will become human.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
